When I'm Not Lookin'
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: Who was she when he wasn't around, underneath that perfect girl exterior? He would love to find out. Pure fluff! Rated T, for language. ENJOY! ( . . )


**Just a little fluff piece! I don't own InuYasha, or the song, sadly. But I own the idea! lol :D Enjoy, and no flames, please? But reviews are always a welcome surprise! ENJOY! (=^._.^=)**

_My oh my, you're so good looking. Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends. But I've not tasted all your cooking. Who are you when I'm not looking?_

Her chocolate eyes shone with a certain sparkle that he couldn't quite put his finger on as they said goodnight. She brushed a strand of raven curls behind her left ear and his hand twitched at his side as he watched the action. "Tonight was really fun," she said softly, her expression shy and sweet. His heart sped up slightly. "Yeah," he commented weakly. Inwardly, he cursed himself. That was the best he could come up with? Where was that smooth guy that had asked her out in the first place?! "We should do it again, soon," she tried again, giving him, in her own gracious way, another chance. This time, he swore to himself his answer would be eloquent and cool. "Definitely." Seriously?! What the hell was this?! It must have been her beauty as the moon shone overhead and stars twinkled and she smiled up at him and reached out to place a hand over his. "So you'll call me, then?" she asked. He nodded, completely at a loss of words at her touch. She giggled softly before turning to her front door and knocking. A moment later, the light green door was opened for her and she turned back to look at him one more time. "Goodnight, InuYasha," she murmured with a somewhat knowing smile before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. He continued, for a moment, to just stand there. Once he'd regained some of his faculties he trudged back to his car. Once he was protected by the tinted windows, he slammed his head repeatedly into the steering wheel. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Stupid ass moron! What was that?!" Once he cooled down from his rant, he turned the key in the ignition and drove away. "Such a great conversationalist, Yash," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kagome stood with her back pressed against the door, no longer stifling her giggles. He was so adorable and sweet when they'd said goodnight. Speechless, it was incredible. Funny, since he hadn't been able to stop putting himself on a pedestal when they'd met. It was a nice change. All in all, the evening had been amazing. He'd taken her to this little hole in the wall cafe for a coffee and casual conversation before they went to see a new comedy that had come out. She'd laughed until she cried and after he took her out to dinner in another hole in the wall restaurant where everyone knew her and told her stories that made her laugh more than the movie ever could have. Then, after a long drive around the city and watching the city below from his favorite viewpoint, he'd taken her home. She released a sigh as she straightened and kicked off her  
brown flats and shrugged off her brown leather jacket. She left her purse on top of the pile as she walked down the hall and greeted her roommate. "Hey, Sango," Kagome said casually as she plopped down on the sofa next to her. Sango gave her a knowing grin. "So, how was the date?" she asked. She was practically bouncing on the dark couch cushion. Kagome laughed. "Absolutely… incredible." Then the blow by blow replay of the night began.

* * *

InuYasha fell back onto his bed, gazing up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He thought about Kagome, about how they'd met. From a distance she was bubbly and obnoxious and all over the place. But up close, in his presence, she wore a different face. Sweet and kind, giggly and smart. She was the perfect girl. Which made him think about what she might be doing as he lay alone in his apartment. Was she the spaz from before or the sweet kind Kagome from their date? Or was she somehow both, and he had to crack her open? All that he really knew was that he wouldn't mind either way. He just needed to see her again.

* * *

Kagome was dancing in the kitchen as she fixed herself a cup of coffee and a slice of cheesecake and Sango chatted away at the breakfast bar. "You're so lucky, Kagome! Miroku is always such a perv, he'd never do anything like InuYasha did on your date," she pouted. Kagome laughed. "Oh, come on. He can't be that bad. He has to have some romantic moments, right?" she asked with a knowing grin. Of course, if he did have those moments, they would be rare. Kagome knew her cousin's track record. "Yeeeaaaah, no," Sango replied with an eyeroll. Kagome snorted in agreement and stuffed a forkful of cheesecake in her mouth. She moaned in absolute culinary bliss and tilted her head back, her eyes closed. Sango laughed. "Would you like some chocolate on that orgasm you're having?" she teased as she perused the contents of their fridge. Kagome giggled as she took another bite and a drink from her hot coffee. "Why not?" she replied casually, and Sango laughed again as she chucked the plastic bottle of hot fudge at Kagome's head.  
InuYasha stood in his own kitchen, taking a swig from his drink and eyeing the clock. It was only nine. It wouldn't do any harm to call and see if she was free for breakfast at his favorite local diner….  
The CD player blasted music through the house as Sango chased Kagome with a boomerang she brought back from her summer trip to Africa as a souvenir. "I'm sorry I said anything!" Kagome yelled between fits of laughter as she skirted a corner. "You're mine, sister!" Sango called after her with a devilish grin as she rounded a different corner to cut her off. Just as Sango trapped Kagome in a corner, the phone rang, sending both into a panicked frenzy. "Where is that damn thing?!" Sango screeched as she tore the cushions off the sofa and tossed them in different directions. Kagome was halfway behind the entertainment center when the phone rang and both girls looked at each other. "Kitchen!" they yelled together and both girls dove for the opening. Sango reached the phone first, much to Kagome's dismay. Sango answered the phone as Kagome tackled her. "Hello?" Sango answered breathlessly as Kagome shouted in the background and attempted to reach around her.

* * *

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at all the background noise as someone answered the phone. "Uh, hi," he replied. There was a crash as someone started shouting._ "Sango, give me that phone, damnit! What if it's InuYasha?! I'm going to kill you!"_ InuYasha chuckled._ "Sorry, who is this?" _asked the girl on the other end. Sango, presumably. Kagome mentioned her roommate at dinner. "It's InuYasha," he replied. "Can I speak to Kagome?" he asked politely. There was another crash and a screech and a thump. _"Sure, just give us a minute," _Sango replied sweetly. There was the sound of scuffles, more undecipherable shouting and crashes. Finally after several minutes, Kagome answered breathlessly. _"Hey, InuYasha," _she managed to get out. InuYasha grinned. "Hey, Kagome. I know it's kind of late and I just saw you less than two hours ago…." he trailed off at the sound of laughter and what sounded like a slap and a groan. _"It's no problem. We were just - Ow! Sango, god damnit! I'm on the phone!"_ More scuffling. Then she was back. _"Sorry about that. So, what's up?"_ InuYasha laughed. "How would you like to get some breakfast in the morning? I know this great little diner," he asked before he could lose his nerve. _"Um, could you give me a minute?" _she asked. "Uh, sure," he replied cautiously. There was silence for a few seconds before screams of delight and squeals sounded on the other end. Then more silence and Kagome was back._ "That sounds great. Pick me up at eight?" _she asked. InuYasha grinned. "Definitely. Goodnight, Kagome." _"Goodnight, InuYasha."_  
More screams as she hung up. He paused for a moment before throwing a fist in the air and doing a victory dance. "Yes!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango danced around the kitchen, singing to the music. Kagome inwardly grimaced slightly at how she acted on the phone, but then sighed. Might as well let him see the real Kagome. She planned on dating him for a while. She grinned widely and slid down the hall in her socks before hitting the wall and laughing out loud.


End file.
